In printing systems, a medium or substrate may be moved over a platen in a printing zone area in which printing on the medium takes place. Printing systems may use suction force, such as vacuum pressure, to control motion and flatness of the medium over the printing zone area. A source for providing the suction force may comprise fans working at a certain rotation speed (duty, rpm) in order to provide enough suction force to hold down the medium onto the platen in the printing zone area.